Many vehicles include glass roof systems for increasing the brightness of a passenger compartment of the vehicle. Known glass roof systems have limited capabilities. For example, a typical glass roof system either allows light to enter the passenger cabin when uncovered by a powered or manual roller shade or blocks light from entering the passenger cabin when covered by the roller shade.